Once Upon A Dream
by vakariangal
Summary: A few weeks after the Reaper war Selena and Thane enjoy their time together,time that used to be very precious and limited but it's different now. Disclaimer Bioware owns all except my Shepard and the story idea! Rated T for slight language in later chapters.
1. Love and Hope

Once Upon A Dream

Chapter 1~Love and Hope

A/N~I'm not abandoning any of my other stories I promise! This was stuck in my head and I had to get it out! There will be more chapters. Please R&R with your thoughts! I promise you will figure out what was in the Data pad in the next chapter! This is the song I got the title from. I love this song! watch?v=1tQXafiVYcQ ~

Selena sat in her cabin looking at the same data pad for the 5th time. She knew she had looked at it over and over but she couldn't grasp what this said...she was more than surprised. She was a mixture of excited and happy. Just then Thane walked through her door. She had told him about a month ago that no matter what time it was he was welcome into her cabin whenever he wanted to come up. They had been together since the fight against the collectors. Mordin had been performing tests and had made a cure,it was working.

It had been about three weeks since the end of the Reaper war. Thane had started the cure early,it had saved his life when Kai Leng stabbed him. He wasn't coughing anymore,it made her feel better. He didn't have to stay on the Citadel anymore,he could stay on the Normandy and be treated in their Med Bay.

"Siha,are you well?" Thane asked as he draped his arm around her shoulders. His breathing was no longer raspy and labored. He breathed as well as she did,and it made her one of the happiest people in the world.

"Yeah,I'm okay." She wouldn't tell him what the data pad said. She wanted it to be a surprise. Mordin had agreed to send any reports to her terminal first,then she relayed the news to Thane. So far all the reports had been great...this one was...much different.

"There is something bothering you Siha." He could see through her so easily. She was trying to keep this a secret and in the midst of it was making herself agitated. She just couldn't tell him.

"It's nothing Thane,really." She turned her head to kiss his cheek but he had already moved to her other side. She turned around to meet his lips with her own. It was as if he could read her mind. She started to feel dizzy,she had come to expect the feeling kissing him gave her. It was a hallucinogen that was a little odd at times. She once thought she saw a little Legion jumping on tables in the Mess Hall and tried to catch him. It was embarrasing but everyone else just laughed about it.

She reluctantly pulled away,both of them breathless. "Are you better now Siha?" He asked with a smirk. Selena couldn't help but smile back at him. She bit her lip and covered her face when a sudden rush of embarrassment came through her. She was giggling and she had no idea why. She could hear Thane laughing. He had a way about him that turned her into a giggling school girl and he knew it. He used it against her in many ways.

"I...I'm fine..." She said nervously. She couldn't help the giggle the escaped her mouth again. She heard Thane' rumbling laughter and she started laughing. She laid down on the bed and looked over at Thane. "How come you're still standing?" She asked. He laid down on the bed next to her. She crawled into his lap and laid her head on his chest. She was happy she could do this again without making it harder for him to breath.

"I love you." She said against his chest.

"I love you too Siha."

He started running his hands through her hair. She was falling asleep in no time. She finally had a good dream for the first time in years.


	2. Gonna Wanna Tonight

Once Upon A Dream

Chapter 2~Gonna Wanna Tonight

A/N~ I loved writing this chapter. I'm the author and it made me so happy! There will still be plenty more chapters. R&R with yur thoughts! This chapter was inspired by Gonna Wanna Tonight by Chase Rice. I was listening to The Highway while I wrote the chapter so that would be why it's this song. Anyways,hope everybody enjoys it!~

Selena woke up to the smell of coffee and tea. She took a deep breath and savored the smell. She still had to remind herself that she no longer had to get out of bed and face death. She was still an Alliance Commander but she was also a civillian as much as the next person. She rarely got messages from Alliance HQ and when she did it was to check on her healing process.

"Good morning Siha." She heard Thanes deep rumble of a voice from her right side. She turned to meet ebony eyes and smiling lips.

"Morning." She said with a raspy voice from sleep. "How are you?" She asked with a hint of concern lacing her tone.

"I'm well Siha. You don't have to worry about that any longer." In the back of her head she knew that,it was just that the old worry was still there.

"I know. I just still worry. I still have to remind myself that I don't have to worry about the war anymore. It's only been a few weeks but it seems like years have passed."

"I know." He simply replied,giving her her coffee. He sat down next to her and etched her face,body and every other thing about her into his memory. He wanted to remember her forever.

She looked up at him with a smile and took a sip of her coffee. This was one of their rituals. They would have a cup of coffee and tea in the mornings. They had done this even before the war was over. She reached around the to the back of her head and pulled her hair tie out and let her blonde hair fall around her face and tousled her blonde locks with her free hand. She looked up to see Thane staring at her. "See something you like?" She asked with a smirk.

"Indeed." He said as he buried his nose in her hair and took a deep breath. He could finally smell her scent again. The smell of lilacs and an almost pine smell. She always told him it was her shampoo but he had started believing it was just her in general. She could have been working out,come back and she woud still smell of lilacs and pine.

"Thane?"

"Yes Siha?"

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Lets go to the beach."

He looked at her with a smile once again. "That sounds...nice." He had to admit that he loved the beach ever since the first time she took him there. He was able to be around the moist air now since he was being cured.

"Great!" She said as she kissed him on the cheek and drank the last of her coffee to go get her bathing suit and cover-up. She started to put her hair up when she heard a grumble behind her.

"Leave your hair down Siha...please." There was no way she would or for that matter could say no to Thane.

"Of course. She let it back down and brushed it out. She went to her closet and grabbed her bathing suit and quickly slipped it on. It was a silver black. Thane said the color looked wonderful on her and if he liked it,so did she. She grabbed her cover-up that was about the same red as the frills on Thanes neck. That was kind of why she chose the color.

"I'm ready when you are." She said walking out towards their bedroom. She found Thane sitting on the edge of the bed with his swim shorts and a black tank on. She smiled at him and walked over to sit in his lap. "Nice..."

"Me or my clothes?" He asked with a chuckle.

"You." She smiled and kissed him. She moved off his lap and headed for the door. "Should we get going?"

He followed right behind her and soon enough they were on their way to the beach. Thankfully they could just walk to the beach. They lived right on the shore so they were just about a half a mile away from the beach.

Selena walked out onto the hot sand and savored the slight burn on her toes and the bright morning sunrays on her face with the crisp air blowing through her hair. She looked behind her to see Thane walking up behind her to wrap her hands around her waist and breath in the smell of the ocean. She squirmed around til she was facing him and placed her hands in the middle of his chest and laid her forehead against his chest. She loved these moments. Even more so when she knew he was going to be around for a long time. He ran his hands down her sides and rubbed her back.

"Theres something I need to tell you Thane."

He didn't move her or look at her,he just listened. "What is it Siha?"

"I got a message from Mordin yesterday." She started. "It was news about your progress." He still didn't move. "You're cured Thane." She said with a smile. She suddenly felt movement when he lifted her in the air and spun her in a circle.

"It's truly amazing!" This was the most excited she had ever seen him be. "We should celebrate."

"What would you like to do?" She asked.

"Just be with you."

"I can make that happen." She said with a smirk.

"Good."

He once again watched her hair blow in the wind and smiled. The sun was just about over the ocean. It was beautiful. They sat down in the sand and just watched the sunrise. If there were two happier people they didn't know who they were.

Thane sat there watching the sunrise with his Siha,all he could think about was their future. For once it was bright. Very bright.


	3. I Don't Dance

Once Upon A Dream

Chapter 3~I Don't Dance

A/N~This chapter was inspired by I Don't Dance by Lee Brice. I love that song! I do recommend listening to the song as you read. I think most of this fic will be a song fic. Please R&R with your thoughts. I really appreciate it. The song they danced to was Whisper Of Hope by Gothic Storm.~

"SIha?" She looked up from her pillow on the bed and smiled as she saw two obsidian eyes.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"I wish to be bound to you in one of the most intimate ways."

Selena was speechless. "Umm...what?" She wasn't displeased,she was just curious as to if he meant what she thought.

"I wish to get married." She released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. While she had no problem with it,he was never so forward with it. There had to be a good reason,and there was.

"I love you Thane. There's nothing I want more." She said smiling.

"I love you too Siha." He embraced her as she sat up. She wasn't expecting it and the force threw her off balance and onto her back on the bed once again.

"You know...you make it really hard to get up when you knock me back over." He sat up on his elbows and stared into her eyes. "And I love you even more for that." She hugged him back and breathed in the scent that was Thane. A musky smell of leather and gunpowder. He very seldom wore his leather suit anymore but he seemed to always smell of it. He never shot a gun anymore but he seemed to always smell of it. It was amazing to her.

She sat up somewhat. "Hang on here." She brought up her Omni-Tool and pressed a few buttons before coming to a playlist that she used to play in her cabin on the Normandy. She clicked on the first song. It began with piano and violin booming through the speakers of their room. She finally squirmed out from underneath him. She hated the look on his face, He looked dejected but it faded when she held her hand out. "Will you dance with me?"

He looked to her hand and then back to her. "I don't dance Siha."

She chuckled and looked back at him. "You fist fight but you won't dance?"

"I never said I won't. I just said I don't. I've never danced."

Selena cocked her head to the side and gaped. "Really? Never..."

"Never." She held her hand out again and looked towards the speaker when the song looped again.

"Come on. For me?"

He sighed and took her hand gently. "I can do that." He said.

He rose from the bed and began to move with her. He tripped a few times in the beginning but he caught on quick. "See? Not so hard." Her whole world spun as he spun her in a circle and dipped her.

"I may have lied. I danced once. With Irikah."

"I see. You're suave mister." She said with a chuckle. She kissed him on the cheek and set back down on the bed. He joined her on the bed. "I've gotta let everything stop spinning. I don't do good with spinning or standing on my head."

"I had no intention of causing you pain Siha."

She laid her hand over his. "You didn't hurt me Thane. I'm just dizzy. It's going away already. I've had a problem with it since I was little. I couldn't take spinning. We never knew why. I had a hard time in battle sometimes."

"I'm sorry Siha."

"You don't have to be sorry Thane. We can go back to it here in a bit." The song playing looped once again and they really didn't even notice. They were so enthralled with each other they didn't even hear it. After the dizziness passed she stood again and he took her hand. They started their dance once again. Moving around the room in small circles at a time. They just enjoyed each others company, And to know that he wanted to get married made her tingly inside. It made her feel loved and cared for. Growing up on the streets she never felt like that...until now. They were going to visit Kolyat tomorrow to tell him the news. She knew he would be happy to know of his Father being cured.

Thane stopped abruptly and took her head in his hands and kissed her. Almost as if he could read her thoughts. She broke the kiss and looked at him lovingly. "I love you Thane Krios."

"I love you too Siha." He never wanted her to forget that.


	4. It Won't Be Like This For Long

Once Upon A Dream

Chapter 4~It Won't Be Like This For Long

A/N~This chapter is partially inspired by Darius Rucker' It Won't be Like This For Long. Please R&R with your thoughts. Hope you enjoy.~

Thane awoke to sobbing. "SIha?" He called for Selena. She wasn't next to him in bed like usual. The sobbing continued. He listened for a moment to pinpoint where it was coming from. He realized it was coming from their terrace. In fear of her being hurt he ran to the terrace door,which he then realized was open. He ran out onto the brick flooring of the terrace and saw Selena sitting in one of the chairs crying. He rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Siha,what is wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

Her only answer was a shake of her head saying no. "What is wrong Siha?" He grimaced as she trembled and another sob came out. He hated seeing her cry. "Selena,look at me," He used her given name,hoping to get her attention. Thankfully it worked. She looked up to him,her eyes red and puffy. He squeezed her tighter hoping to help stop her crying.

"You'd think I was nuts." She choked out.

"Why would I?"

She sighed in defeat as she realized there was no getting out of telling him what it was. "I had a dream last night. I woke up and you weren't here. It was like..." She couldn't say anymore as another sob escaped.

"Siha,I'm here. I'm always here. I'm cured."

She put her hand over his and slightly smiled. "I know. And there's absolutely no way I could ever express how happy I am about that. But it made me realize that neither of us will live forever Thane."

"But Siha,we may not live forever but Dr Mordin already said that you will live an extra 30 to 50 plus years longer than the average human due to your implants. You're only 34 don't worry yourself over this now. I'm only 36 don't worry yourself over me either." She knew all of this. But there was one thing that bothered her.

"Thane,what if something happened to me...or something happened to you. We both know that we couldn't go on without each other."

"We aren't on active duty anymore. You have not been out on a mission for ages. Just as I have not. I still would like to really know what is bothering you so deeply."

She took a deep breath and realized it was time. "When I first came out here...I was crying for a completely different reason. It was happy tears." She said to reassure him. "You know that pregnancy test I bought last week." She started. "I used it this morning. I'm pregnant." She said with a smile gracing her lips.

He smiled and picked her up bridal style and proceeded to carry her to their bed. "This is the best news I've heard since you told me I was cured."

He laid her down gently on the bed and laid a hand over her stomach. "I will definently do better with this child." He said jokingly.

"I know you will. I love you."

"I love you too Siha."

She intertwined her fingers with his and smiled at him. They had even more news to tell Kolyat today.


	5. Fire In The Water

Once Upon A Dream

Chapterr 5~Fire In The Water

A/N~I'm back! So another chapter will be done yet again. Thanks everyone for the reviews,follows and favorites. I really appreciate it! Couldn't find a song that really inspired me while writing this chapter so this one goes without a song to listen to.~

"Father?" Kolyat' eyes seemed to sparkle when he saw him enter the small apartment building.

"Kolyat." Thane said with a smile. "We have wonderful news." Selena stood next to him smiling like a loon. She couldn't help it. Thane seemed to tense up but she nudged him to keep him going.

"I'm cured Kolyat." He let his shoulders slump forward a bit. He still had to get used to talking to his son. Their relationship had been a little rocky at first but it had gotten increasingly better over the last few months.

Selena saw a tear stream down Kolyat' face and something that neither of them had expected happened. Kolyat sprung forward and wrapped his arms around Thane. For the first time,Selena saw happiness in Kolyat' eyes. She still remembered the first time she met him. He was a piece of work,but he overcame it. He began to become more spiritual like his Father. She knew Thane was proud of him.

Thane wrapped his arms around Kolyat and hugged him close. Selena started to walk out to give them time when she heard Kolyat calling her. "I'd prefer you stay." She smiled at him and walked over to wrap her arms around them both. It may have been an awkward hug,but it was a hug. Kolyat slowly pulled away from Thane and wiped the tears from his face. "Sorry." Kolyat apologized.

Thane laid a hand upon his shoulder and smiled. "There's nothing to be sorry about Kolyat. You have not done anything wrong." Selena still couldn't get over how their bond had become so strong as quick as it did. It was amazing.

"We're very proud of you Kolyat." Selena was surpised by Thane' use of "we're". That would be implying herself as well. "Selena and I,we are very much in love." Kolyat just tilted his head in understanding. Silently asking Thane to continue. "I wish to marry her." It was as if Kolyat was expecting that to come out of Thane' mouth. He didn't even really show any emotion to it,he just smiled and shook Selena' hand.

"You're a very lucky woman."

Thane smiled at Kolyat' words. "Thank you Kolyat. I know." Selena said,looking into Thane' obsidian eyes. "I have news too." Selena said with a hand over her stomach. "I'm pregnant." This time Kolyat' eyes looked like they were going to bug out of his head. He cleared his throat.

"Congratulations." He said,hoarse.

Selena looked at Thane,who proceeded to just shrug. She watched Kolyat walk to the door. "If you would kindly take your leave,I would appreciate it."

'Kolyat' kicking us out of his house. What did we do?' She thought.

They politely walked out of the door without question. As soon as they were out Kolyat slammed the door behind them. "What was his problem?" Selena asked. Thane was silent. Something told her he knew what it was but he also wasn't going to say anything.

All she had said was that she was preganant. It wasn't anything horrible. 'It's time to go home.' She thought.


	6. Questioning the Future

Once Upon A Dream

A/N~Sorry for being on hiatus so long. I didn't mean to be off that long but everything got busy and it just kind of slipped my mind. Anyways! Here's a new chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please R&R! It really does help. This is also going to be a much shorter chapter than usual.~

Chapter 6~Questioning the Future

"Thane...I know you know more than this." Selena honestly questioned Thane. She had a feeling he knew more than he was letting on.

"Siha, Kolyat has had many trials in his lifetime for being so young." Thane replied.

"How can you take this so easily?" Selena asked,annoyed.

"I have become acustom to these sort of situations. It no longer bothers me." Thane said,his voice rumbling in the long hallway.

Selena shook her head and picked up a brisker pace. She didn't want to blow up at her love. Much more and she would. She had her times where she could take anything that was thrown at her,then she had times like this that one small thing sent her sliding towards the edge of the nearest cliff.

Thane followed behind Selena and then caught up with her, He knew that sometimes she just needed a bit of space. "Siha? Did I say something wrong?" Thane asked worriedly.

She completely ignored his question,but spoke up. "This time your situation involved me and you acted as if it was nothing!" Her anger was starting to boil over. She didn't want that but her anger was irreversable. "I need to know that even if it's family you will protect me. I need to know I can trust you."

"Siha...I-I don't know what you want me to say." Thane said almost helplessly.

Selena's anger bubbled to the surface once more. She let out an unhuman growl and picked up a brisker pace towards the nearest exit. She didn't want to go back to the apartment and for once she didn't want to be around Thane for fear of blowing up at him. She couldn't live with herself if she did that. She stepped outside and breathed in the fresh air. She ran a hand through her hair and hung her head. She really needed to calm herself. Selena looked up at the blue sky,the sun boaring down on her and warming her skin. She took another deep breath. She heard a familliar voice behind her. "Siha,are you alright?" Thane asked worriedly.

"Not really. As much as I don't even want to admit it to myself I am honestly having thoughts here Thane. I want to marry you...but if I can't trust you to stand up for me now,how can I trust you once we're married?"

"He's my son Siha."

"I realize that but-" Selena shook her head. "This is just a waste of my breath." Selena turned away from Thane and walked away from him. For the first time since they had been together,she didn't want to be around Thane. She had to make him see her side...but how would she do that,without potentially losing him?


	7. Problem Maker

Once Upon A Dream

Chapter 7~Problem Maker

"What am I going to do?" She asked the silence. she worried that if she tried to just tell him her side that she would lose him. She almost lost him to an illness, she wasn't going to lose him over a stupid choice. "Maybe I should just give this up. I can't lose him." It was nearing dark but she didn't want to go home. She couldn't face him, not yet. She was scared. Not of him, but of making him angry. She looked down on the buildings from the top of their apartment building. 'Everything looks so small from here.' She thought.

She sat there a bit longer. The sun had just gone down. The still pinkish orange sky leaving a beautiful tint to the ocean. She decided what she would do. It was something unlike her but she didn't want to take chances. She got up from her chair and started on her way down the stairs. 'This is the only choice.' She told herself. She took a deep breath and opened the door to their room. It was dark in the room but that wasn't unusual for Thane to want it darker at times. She flipped lights on along the way.

"Thane?" No answer.

"Thane?" Still no answer. She turned to see a handwritten letter on the counter.

'Siha,

It seems you need a break to think about us. I will go stay elsewhere to give you time to think. Never forget that I love you Siha. I do not wish to hurt you.'

Selena covered her mouth and closed he eyes tight to keep tears from streaming down her face. "I've really messed up, Thane. I don't want to hurt you either, I overreacted." She wished he could hear her. Her fear was that she had made him change his mind on marriage. "I need you Thane. I love you, too."

She finally broke down and dropped to her knees. 'For once could I have kept my mouth shut. This is my fault.' She knew it was the truth, this was her fault. Now she had to fix this. One way or another she would fix it.


End file.
